


Traité de savoir-vivre entre gens bien pensants (ou pas)

by Choup37



Series: Inefabble husbands [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Developing Relationship, Historical, Historical References, M/M, Swearing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/pseuds/Choup37
Summary: L'attitude de Crowley laisse souvent à désirer. Aziraphale s'emploie à tenter de l'améliorer, avec plus ou moins de succès (XVIème siècle, Angleterre).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Inefabble husbands [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Traité de savoir-vivre entre gens bien pensants (ou pas)

**Traité de savoir-vivre entre gens bien pensants (ou pas)**

* * *

  * _Qui est le casse-couille qui a touché à mon verre ?! C'est pas possible d'être un con pareil ! Un vin parfait ! Comment il a pu tourner aussi vite ? Je vais faire un massacre ! Sortez les bûchers ! Bande de dégénérés !_



Crowley n'était pas content.

C'était peu de le dire.

Crowley avait été invité par Aziraphale à partager un excellent vin, à la cour du roi Henri VIII d'Angleterre. Les connaissances de lettrés de son ami lui avaient permis de développer une amitié poussée avec l'épouse (actuelle) de ce dernier, Anne Boleyn. Celle-ci appréciait l'esprit fin et cultivé de l'ange, à l'opposé de la plupart des rustres l'entourant.

Aziraphale avait donc ses entrées au château, et avait donc décidé d'en faire profiter Crowley.

Ce dernier, bien sûr, lui en avait été très reconnaissant.

Le problème, c'est que quelqu'un avait touché à son verre.

Attablé sous une arcade face aux immenses jardins royaux, le duo profitait du frais procuré par l'ombre des pierres les entourant. Une discussion animée sur la végétation locale en était née, chacun argumentant sur son type de fleur favori. Crowley possédait une grande affection pour tout ce qui était jaune – comme ses yeux, oui, merci, il était un démon, il avait le droit d'être orgueilleux, et alors, c'est beau le jaune!- faisant frémir l'ange pour qui la couleur lui rappelait trop Judas.

Crowley avait roulé des yeux, faisant tournoyer son verre à vin entre ses longs doigts fins.

  * _Détend-toi, chaton! Ce n'est qu'une couleur !_
  * _C'est une couleur.. spéciale,_ se défendit l'ange, les joues rougies par l'alcool.
  * _Ce n'est pas pire qu'une autre !_
  * _Elle est.. à part._
  * _Parce que c'est la couleur de Judas ?_ S'irrita le démon, piqué au vif. _L'infidélité, la trahison ? C'est aussi la couleur du luxe, de la gloire, du succès et de la prospérité. Il n'y a rien de mal avec le jaune._



L'ange soupira.

  * _Ce n'est pas.. ma couleur favorite. Sauf sur toi,_ admit-il en rougissant un peu plus.



La colère de Crowley disparut, laissant place à un immense sourire digne d'un pirate devant sa proie.

  * _Aoooow... Toujours des mots doux.. Tu me rendras chèvre, mon ange._
  * _Crowley !_ Siffla l'intéressé, en regardant autour de lui. _Moins fort !_
  * _Oooh, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous arrive ?_ Bailla l'intéressé. _Laisse-moi deviner, ta couleur favorite pour les fleurs, c'est le blanc ?_



Les joues d'Aziraphale prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Il baissa les yeux vers son costume d'un blanc nacré, aussi impeccable qu'à l'accoutumée.

  * _Est-ce si évident ?_



Crowley explosa de rire.

  * _Tu te fous de moi, là ?_
  * _Crowley ! Langage !_
  * _Ooooh, ça va ! Laisse-moi donc vivre un peu, l'angelot,_ répliqua-t-il, narquois. _Et toi aussi d'ailleurs, ça te ferait du bien, franchement, de te détendre le c.._
  * _Crowley,_ siffla très bas son ami, furieux. _Nous sommes à la cour du roi. Un roi qui a une habitude très poussée de décapiter tout ce qui le dérange. J'aimerai éviter de devoir me réincarner, je te remercie._



Le démon roula des yeux, avant de plier sa jambe, se penchant en arrière dans son siège avec un dédain froid.

  * _J'aimerai bien le voir essayer_ , rétorqua-t-il, un bras plié dans un geste hautain sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.
  * _Étrangement, pas moi_ , répliqua l'ange.



Crowley roula des yeux, et marmonna quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas au fond de son verre.

  * _Je te demande pardon ?_ Interrogea-t-il poliment en haussant un sourcil distingué.



Le rouquin répéta le geste, et répéta plus fort :

  * _Orchidoclaste._



Aziraphale perdit toute couleur, s'étouffant dans son vin et en répandant partout sur son beau costume.

  * _Oh ! Crowley ! Comment oses-tu ?_
  * _C'est toi qui me demandes de me comporter avec classe,_ répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. _Et casse-couille n'est pas exactement.. convenant, à la cour, n'est-ce pas, mon ami ?_
  * _Comment oses-tu retourner mon argument contre moi ? C'est … inconvenant ! Et décevant !_



Lui lançant un regard noir de déception, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux, avant de faire un geste de la main, effectuant un rapide miracle pour sauver sa tenue. Le démon soupira, et se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Il venait de blesser Aziraphale, et quoi qu'il en dise, il l'appréciait trop pour se permettre de le perdre sur une dispute stupide.

  * _Allons faire un tour ? S'il te plait ?_



L'ange le fixa depuis son verre, son expression boudeuse. Crowley prit sa meilleure expression de chaton battu, avant de cligner des yeux. L'ange haussa un sourcil en voyant son verre se remplir de nouveau, accompagné d'une tartelette à l'abricot. Crowley contint un sourire lorsque son ami soupira, avant d'hocher la tête.

  * _Mais tu as besoin d'une leçon en savoir-vivre._
  * _Avec toi ? N'importe quand !_ S'exclama-t-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres alors qu'ils se levaient, abandonnant temporairement leurs verres.



Aziraphale roula des yeux, exaspéré, mais son affection était évidente. Tendant la main, il saisit avec délicatesse sa tartelette entre ses doigts, l'examinant avec intérêt avant d'en mordre un petit morceau du bout des lèvres. Un soupir appréciateur lui échappa, et il en reprit une bouchée, avant de lancer un regard supposément sévère au démon.

  * _Plusieurs leçons._
  * _Autant que tu voudras, mon ange,_ sourit Crowley avant de le saisir par le bras, l'entrainant vers le petit bois au loin. _Allons marcher, j'étouffe sous ces putains de pierres !_
  * _Crowley,_ soupira l'ange, avant de couiner lorsque celui-ci se mit à courir, liant leurs doigts pour mieux l'entrainer à sa suite.
  * _Bouge ton cu, l'angelot !_



*-*

Les insultes de Crowley résonnaient à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous l'arcade, faisant frémir les courtisans au loin.

S'il n'y prenait pas attention, ses yeux allaient finir par lancer des éclairs.

Et la magie n'était pas exactement tolérée à cette époque.

En fait, le royaume sortait à peine d'une crise politique et religieuse.

Et la reine était sans aucun doute ouverte d'esprit, mais Crowley demeurait roux, et les préjugés qui y étaient liés d'une grande puissance, et non, Aziraphale n'avait pas envie de revoir de buchers, humpf, non, merci.

  * _Crowley, très cher, tu attires une attention non désirable,_ commenta-t-il doucement, en posant sa main sur son bras. _Puis-je voir ton verre ?_



Le démon siffla, furieux, avant de le lui tendre.

  * _Regarde ! Il pue ! J'ai voulu en prendre une gorgée, mais j'avais à peine foutu le nez dedans que ça m'a brûlé les narines !_



Aziraphale haussa un sourcil, avant de saisir délicatement le verre à pied de cristal pour mieux en étudier l'odeur. Une grimace lui échappa.

  * _Poison._
  * _Quoi ?_
  * _Poison,_ répéta très bas son ami, avant de jeter un regard inquiet autour d'eux.
  * _Cya... Tu es sûr ?_ Grogna le rouquin, son expression se transformant instantanément de furieuse à menaçante.
  * _Il semble que nous ayons des ennemis._
  * _La bonne blague_. Crowley roula des yeux. _Tu es le favori de la reine, c'est un vivier à merde._



Aziraphale haussa un sourcil outré.

  * _Mon_ _attitude ne m'a jamais créé de problèmes, très cher !_
  * _Parce que la mienne oui ?_ Répliqua l'autre, vexé.
  * _Ton .. langage.. ne convient pas à ce lieu,_ répondit en boudant Aziraphale. _Si on y ajoute.. ta particularité.._
  * _Ma quoi ?!_



L'ange soupira, avant de le fixer de son regard aigu. Crowley haussa un sourcil, avant de poser la main sur ses cheveux.

  * _Oh._
  * _Certes._
  * _J'en ai vraiment marre de ces époques arriérées !_
  * _Je suis désolé, très cher,_ murmura l'être céleste, avant de lier son bras au sien. _Il semble que notre séjour en ce lieu.. sera raccourci. Dommage. Je m'y étais habitué._



Le démon haussa les épaules.

  * _Ce n'est pas le seul endroit où la culture se répand, tu sais. Cela te dirait, d'aller découvrir la cour du roi François ?_



Les yeux d'Aziraphale se mirent à briller à cette perspective. Le sourire de Crowley augmenta, et il l'entraina à sa suite, disparaissant alors que les gardes arrivaient en courant.

**Author's Note:**

> Orchidoclaste: Qui brise les testicules, casse-couilles. Terme humoristique dérivé du grec, qui contourne le caractère injurieux du mot "casse-couilles", pour désigner une personne énervante, agaçante.


End file.
